


An Anonymous Letter

by dasheranne



Series: D&D: Saviors of the City Below [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Saviors of the City Below
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasheranne/pseuds/dasheranne
Summary: "I have a letter for Tavish Hapwood""T-that's me!" He held his breath, stepping forward to take the letter. Suddenly the rest of the world might as well not have existed, all that mattered was that there's only one person who would have a letter delivered to him as he arrived at Zionfield.
Relationships: Tavish Hapwood/Bakh
Series: D&D: Saviors of the City Below [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An Anonymous Letter

_Melora,  
He's changed, hasn't he? Please, I know you've only helped me with Maria in the past because I'm fond of her, and he is... under the attention of quite a few gods as well, but if there's any way you can help me help them, however small, I- I would be eternally grateful._

__

__

_A familiar scrap of paper  
A small bottle of magenta liquid  
A patch of black eyed susans  
An envelope addressed to him  
A purple iris  
A sunset  
The brand of a spider on someone's chest_

__****

****

_Thank you_

****

***

"I have a letter for Tavish Hapwood"

"T-that's me!" He held his breath, stepping forward to take the letter. Suddenly the rest of the world might as well not have existed, all that mattered was that there's only one person who would have a letter delivered to him as he arrived at Zionfield. He turned it over and sure enough, it was the letter in his vision. He breathed out a sigh, sending a wave of grateful emotion Melora’s way.

He popped open the seal, finding a letter and a pressed black eyed susan inside.

> _Tavish Hapwood,_
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _I expect to see you at the westernmost dock at precisely the moment the sun goes beneath the horizon. We have much to discuss. You may bring three companions of your choice. Do not be late. Destroy this letter. Do not involve the girl, nor let her see this correspondence._

He took a deep breath and clutched the letter to his chest, ignoring the curious gazes of his teammates. He closed his eyes, blocking that all out for a moment.

Bakh sent for him! As they approached the city Tavish knew something would happen, with the rumors about how Marsden was alive and behaving strangely. He would have been heartbroken if nothing had happened, if he had found his way to Bakh without a shred of recognition in his eyes. But _he sent for him!_ Something was different, perhaps, but he was still in there! Oh, thank the gods. He was alive, and _he wanted to see him_. Has he been waiting for this moment as eagerly, as tensely?

He opened his eyes, scanning his party members desperately before locking eyes with Oren. Even without any clue what had Tavish in such a state, Oren was a rock for him. He swallowed, getting to business.

Maria wasn't at the right angle to have read over his shoulder. He read the letter once more before starting to shred it. He desperately wished he could keep it, but Bakh knew what he was doing. He supposed that was another reason for the flower; to give him something to keep, along with being an identifier, a recognition, and a response to a note of his own, tied to the stem of a flower.

He carefully tore his name out, giving himself just that bit of writing to tuck away with the flower. Perhaps he could put it in a locket, if that wasn’t too much. Gods, did Bakh have any clue how much this meant to Tavish? How much _he_ meant to Tavish? The rest of the letter was ripped up and lit with a movement of his fingertips.

He could bring three companions- he needed people he could trust, people who will always back him up. Someone who understands not to immediately attack, but be there just in case. Because while he longs to go alone, that's not the smartest idea. Bakh maybe even wants someone there for him, just in case.

Oren was an unspoken choice. If Tavish wanted Oren there, he knew Oren would be there. It took just a glance and a quiet conversation to verify that.

As the team continued on with their day, Tavish was really only aware of his friend, making sure to keep spatially aware of Oren as he trusted him to guide him along the city as he processed. He was obviously itching with nervous energy, but the people around him were kind enough not to say anything.

Aja was a fairly quick second choice. The two were roommates back at the keep, and if she asked he would do anything for her. She was too sweet not to! He was fairly sure that if he asked, she would be there for him as well. After a quick and admittedly vague explanation, she agreed, and he gave her a thankful smile.

Next his eyes flicked between Grokin and Swoosh*. Both Tavish considered friends, and he always made sure to keep an eye on both of them in battle, even throughout all the chaos. As Grokin set up to play his hurdy-gurdy for a while, Tavish smiled fondly at the other bard. Grokin would never be a bad choice. While other party members spoke of blinding Lolth’s avatar, even in front of Tavish, Grokin offered to make her sandwiches. He approached him in between songs and offered him the same explanation, grateful when he agreed to come.

The closer it got to sunset, the more restless Tavish grew. Finally they set out, and he tried to keep pace with the others instead of rushing ahead.

When they arrived, he took a moment to admire the view before a figure sitting on the westernmost dock caught his attention. He tried not to race over.

As he approached, motioning for the others to stay back just a bit, the butterflies in Tavish's stomach fluttered and the figure tensed up. A magenta potion, the one Melora showed him, was pulled out and taken. Tavish sent another pang her way. This potion- perhaps it offered them a moment of peace from Lolth? He hoped there was more.

His heart beating strong in his chest, he stepping closer. The figure turned, familiar eyes meeting his own, and Tavish didn't bother to hide his expression.

**Author's Note:**

> We back and gayer than ever, babey!


End file.
